


Is It Christmas Yet?

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel is a downsized 7 year old, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Christmas story for 2015.<br/>Takes place early season<br/>No Warnings<br/>Disclaimer: After all this time, of course I don't own them.</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Christmas Yet?

_Jack O'Neill's home_

"Ya know, Sam, I've been finding those post-it notes in the damnest places," Jack chuckled. "Kid's wound up tighter than a watch over Christmas coming," shaking his head he opened his refridgerator and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam was amused that Jack was amused.

Sticking his arm out behind him while he reached for a bottle of juice, Jack felt Sam pluck the bright orange paper out of his hand and then heard her own laughter fill the air.

"A post-it note in the fridge?" Sam's eyes danced. "That's a first."

"Hell of a thing," Jack snorted. "There are times that he's so... so Daniel-like and then he goes and does things like this," he frowned then. "I worry that the adult part of him is losing the battle over the child part. I never know who I'm dealing with on a day to day basis."

"Makes life interesting though, doesn't it?" She went into the livingroom with him and joined Jack on the sofa.

Just then, a mini whirlwind known as Daniel came rushing into the room to sit on Sam's lap. "Sam, Sam!" he hugged her hard. "Do you know if it's Christmas yet? Cause I don't think Jack does. Every time I ask him he gets this funny look on his face," Daniel then leaned in close to whisper something in Sam's ear.

Seeing her shoulders shake, Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Okay, what did the kid say about me this time," he rolled his eyes.

"Ummm," she licked her lips, "that perhaps you're getting senile."

"Why I'll be dam-," Jack coughed into his hand, "uh, I mean well golly gee here I thought I still retained all my faculties considering how my head's been scrambled a few times too many."

"Jaaaaaack," Daniel giggled. "Well, do you know if it's Christmas yet?"

"Look at that huge calendar in your room, kiddo," Jack pointed out dryly. "You've been counting down the days in a bright red marker so who should know better but you."

"True," Daniel nodded with a pensive expression that would have done the adult Daniel Jackson proud. "I just want it to come quick."

"What's the rush?" Sam asked as she tickled Daniel's stomach, enjoying the way the boy squirmed pretending he didn't enjoy it when Daniel really did.

"Dunno," Daniel mumbled. "I really don't, Sam," he huffed. "I just get all sort of funny when I think about Santa coming to our house and how maybe he might miss it because," he gave Jack his trademark pout, "Jack hasn't decorated it yet." Daniel peeked at Sam from beneath his bangs as he added, "no lights no anything," he started to wave his arms in the air in frustration with his guardian.

"Ohforcryinoutloud!" Jack abruptly stood up. "When have I had the time! I mean between planet-hopping and all that crap!" He placed his hands on his hips, hanging his head down.

Whipping out her cell phone, Sam punched in a few numbers.

"Who ya callin'?" Jack cocked his head to the side watching Daniel break out into a huge smile when the child caught sight of the phone number she just placed a call to.

"Teal'c!" Daniel started to bounce up and down on Sam's knees.

She was brief and to the point. "Hey, Teal'c, it's Sam. Got a favor to ask. Can you get someone to bring you down to the colonel's place," she shot a glance at Jack's curious face and gave him a light shrug. "What for?" Sam could see Daniel was getting excited and she bit her tongue. " _Operation Deck the Halls_ ," she grinned at Teal'c's response. "See you soon."

"Wheeeee!" Daniel shouted with glee as he jumped off Sam's lap to start running in circles around Jack. "Santa will be able to find our house now! Yippee!"

Watching the small boy fly around the room like he was jet propelled, Jack flopped back down beside Sam. "Teal'c? Really, Sam?" he grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"I know," Jack gave her a dirty look. "Next thing you'll be calling General Hammond down here with the troops just to make sure the job gets done."

"Bah humbug to you too," she snorted.

"What did the big guy have to say?" Jack watched Daniel just miss tripping over his untied shoelaces and winced. That's all he needed was Daniel in a cast for the holidays.

Deepening her voice as Sam tried to sound like Teal'c, she said, "O'Neill has procrastinated yet again."

Arching a brow, Jack was surprised by his friend's remark. "I didn't know Teal'c even knew that word?" Running a hand down the back of his neck, Jack slowly stood back up again. "Guess I better start dragging everything out of the attic," he sighed. "The only good thing out of getting the house ready will be that I won't have to keep listening too a re-run of _Is it Christmas yet?_."

"Instead," Sam chuckled, "you'll be hearing Daniel singing - _Santa Claus is coming to Jack's house_."

"Oy!"

The End


End file.
